


Lost for words

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: This must be said now.





	Lost for words

Our tale begins in The Order of The Phoenix's headquarters, Edgar Bones has something very important to say to his best friend Gideon Prewett.

Gideon asked, "What's this about, Ed?"

Edgar muttered, "I, uh want to; no, would like to... um say something, no; lots of things to you."

Gideon smirked. "Lost for words for once?"

Edgar said, "I want to say something crazy."

Gideon laughed. "Crazy is better than normal."

Edgar replied, "I love you, Gid. Not just as a friend or even a best friend. I love you more than that. A lot more. I know that you might not feel the same way about me since we've been friends for a long time now, but I just needed to get this off my chest. There, I said it. I love you, Gideon Prewett."

Gideon smiled. "Oh, that. I assumed you weren't into men. That's why I didn't want to say anything to ruin our friendship."

Edgar gasped. "Do you really mean to say that you've loved me all this time?"

Gideon grinned. "Of course. I love you too, Edgar Bones."


End file.
